<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stakeout by AShortWalkToDelinquency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109874">Stakeout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency'>AShortWalkToDelinquency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of XXXmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, guided masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil shifts in his seat so he can look between Dani in the passenger seat and Malcolm in the back, checking in to see how they feel about the suggestion. To make sure they're comfortable with the idea.</p>
<p>The car is well hidden in the trees, and they're far enough from the road that no one is likely to find them.</p>
<p>Though, if Malcolm is honest with himself, the thought that someone <em>might</em> stumble across them is most decidedly <em>not</em> a turn-off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Dani Powell, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of XXXmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stakeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So there's some definite Gil/Dani action in this one. If that pairing squicks you out, you're probably gonna want to skip this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stakeout is a bust.</p>
<p>They get word just after midnight that their suspect — Declan Woodley, the man supposedly behind the largest heroin trafficking operation in more than a decade — was detained by border security before he even had a chance to leave the airport.</p>
<p>Which means Malcolm, Gil, and Dani have been sitting in the LeMans for the last four hours for no damn reason at all.</p>
<p>Obviously they're pleased the man was apprehended, but the night seems like a bit of a waste now. They'd expected Declan to make it to his acreage up in Sullivan County and were parked in a well hidden area nearby with a clean sight-line to the massive property. </p>
<p>Apparently, finding the perfect surveillance spot amongst the thicket of trees that surround the property was all for naught. Now they have the nearly two hour drive back to Manhattan to look forward to with nothing to show for their time away.</p>
<p>Not that Malcolm really minds.</p>
<p>Spending time with Gil and Dani — alone or together — is, quite frankly, his favourite use of his time. The fact that they had a two hour car ride followed by four hours sitting together in the small space, chatting amicably while keeping an eye out for movement on the estate was fine by him. It may not have resulted in an arrest, but Malcolm enjoyed their time together nonetheless.</p>
<p>This thing between them is...new. And they haven't had the opportunity to spend much time together, just the three of them, to figure out exactly how they fit together. It's a journey Malcolm is looking forward to undertaking, and tonight was a good start. </p>
<p>"Well, that confirms it," Gil says, thumbing his phone off after confirming with JT that Declan was indeed in custody. "Looks like we can head back."</p>
<p>Gil doesn't seem terribly upset about the wasted trip either, Malcolm thinks to himself as he watches Gil's expression through the rear view mirror (when he tried to call shotgun, Dani had merely arched an eyebrow and held the door open for him to crawl in the backseat. Malcolm rolled his eyes but acquiesced without a word, hiding his smile as he brushed his body against hers while climbing in the back).</p>
<p>So it comes as no surprise, really, when Gil makes no move to start the engine. Instead, he settles back against the seat and stretches his arm out behind Dani, resting his hand on the back of her seat.</p>
<p>Malcolm's blood rushes south as he realizes they're off the clock now. And the way Gil winks at him in the rear view mirror tells him that Gil has realized this as well.</p>
<p>Gil's hand drifts from the back of the passenger seat to the back of Dani's neck, sliding beneath the curtain of her hair to rub lightly at the skin there. The way her eyelids flutter at the contact sets off a kaleidoscope of butterflies in Malcolm's stomach.</p>
<p>"It's a long drive," Gil murmurs, and Malcolm licks his lips at the low, almost sensual cadence Gil's voice has taken. It's like he somehow managed to shed the persona of Lieutenant Arroyo in the space between one breath and the next, leaving behind the man that's earned the love and respect of not one, but two individuals who long ago lost the ability to trust. "Maybe we should take some time for a little bit of exercise first."</p>
<p>Gil shifts in his seat so he can look between Dani in the passenger seat and Malcolm in the back, checking in to see how they feel about the suggestion. To make sure they're comfortable with the idea.</p>
<p>The car is well hidden in the trees, and they're far enough from the road that no one is likely to find them.</p>
<p>Though, if Malcolm is honest with himself, the thought that someone <em>might</em> stumble across them is most decidedly <em>not</em> a turn-off.</p>
<p>Malcolm nods absently, letting Gil know he's entirely on board before both men turn their attention to Dani, anxiously awaiting her response.</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind," Dani's eyebrow arches as she turns to face Gil, "Daddy?"</p>
<p>Malcolm's not sure if it's the words themselves or the low groan that spills from Gil's lips, but Malcolm's pants are suddenly unbearably tight. He palms himself through his trousers, easing the ache as he watches Gil lightly grab a fistful of Dani's hair and tug her into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.</p>
<p>It's only a moment before Gil pulls back, licking at Dani's lips as he goes, holding her head in place to keep her from chasing after his lips as he moves.</p>
<p>"You were both so good for Daddy today," Gil says with a genuine smile that makes Malcolm melt and makes Dani go breathless with arousal. "I'm very pleased with both of you." </p>
<p>While Malcolm is generally a big, big fan of being punished by Daddy for being a bad boy, he can't deny the zing of exhilaration that shoots like electricity up his spine at knowing he's pleased Gil. He'd be willing to bet his inheritance that Dani feels the same way right about now.</p>
<p>"Daddy thinks you both deserve a reward," Gil continues, leaning in once again, tugging on Dani's hair to tip her head to the side and expose the perfect column of her neck. He starts mouthing along her skin and Malcolm would swear he can feel the phantom tickle of Gil's goatee along his throat. "How's that sound baby girl?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Dani pants, hard, as Gil's tongue swipes over her pulse point. "Yes, please. Daddy."</p>
<p>And fuck if Dani becoming pliant and soft isn't one of Malcolm's favourite things to see. She's gorgeous like this, like all her hard edges have been filed away, all her past misdeeds and injustices rendered obsolete in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>"How about my good boy?" Gil asks, pulling back and bringing his hand up to cup Dani's jaw, tracing the curve of her plump lower lip with his thumb before allowing her to pull it into his mouth. Then he turns his attention to Malcolm while Dani moans softly around his digit. "Does that sound okay, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>It's possible nothing has ever sounded better.</p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy," Malcolm whispers, pressing down just a little bit harder on his cock as his arousal builds at the admission.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Gil hums, the corners of his lips twitching up as he watches Malcolm palm his erection. "Sweetheart, do you think you could maybe touch yourself for me while I take care of my baby girl?"</p>
<p>Gil pulls his thumb from Dani's mouth and slides his hand down, cupping her throat for a fraction of a second before continuing down, popping the top four buttons of her blouse and slipping his damp thumb into the cup of her lacy bra, unerringly finding her nipple and thumbing it gently as he waits for Malcolm's response.</p>
<p>"How would you like me to touch myself, Daddy?" Malcolm breathes out, praying to God that Gil allows him to touch his cock, because he's already throbbing and leaking in his pants. If Gil wants him to play with his hole, though, to stretch himself open and ready himself for Gil's cock, he'll do it without complaint.</p>
<p>For Daddy.</p>
<p>"I want you to unzip and pull yourself out for me. Let me see your pretty cock," Gil says. At the same time, he releases Dani's nipple and turns to face forward again, reaching up to angle the rearview mirror down so he can watch Malcolm follow his instructions.</p>
<p>It takes Malcolm a moment to realize that Gil is unzipping his slacks, too, pulling out his cock as Malcolm releases his own.</p>
<p>"Dani, baby," Gil reaches over with his right hand and slides it up Dani's thigh, fingers trailing up the inside seam of her jeans, right until it meets at the vee of her body. "How about you take your pants off now. Daddy wants to see you. Touch you."</p>
<p>Malcolm and Dani both hurry to comply. Malcolm has his cock out, hard and leaking, in a matter of seconds, and while Dani is working to get her boots off and slide her form-fitting jeans down in the confines of the passenger seat, Gil provides Malcolm with a little more direction.</p>
<p>"I want you to touch yourself how you want Daddy to touch you. Pretend it's my hand stroking your pretty cock," Gil says, the words caught somewhere between a suggestion and a command. </p>
<p>Either way, Malcolm follows the order. He starts at just the head, smearing the precum that's pooling there around the palm of his hand to slick himself up before sliding his hand down all the way to the base. His grip is firm, steady, like Gil's hand would be if it were on him right now and he lets his head fall back against the seat as he starts to stroke himself. A few quick pumps and then he runs his thumb lightly over the tip, teasing himself just a little.</p>
<p>"Good boy," Gil praises, eyes locked on the reflection of Malcolm's cock and balls in the rearview mirror. </p>
<p>The praise shoots through Malcolm's body and leaves him tingling from head to toe.</p>
<p>Dani, meanwhile, manages to get naked from the waist down and looks to Gil with wide eyes, awaiting her next direction. Malcolm watches with hooded eyelids as her tongue darts out to wet her lips, her gaze dropping down to Gil's cock as he languidly strokes it, slower than Malcolm's own pace.</p>
<p>"Look at that nice little pussy, waiting for Daddy to fill it up. Is that what you want, baby girl?" Gil asks as his eyes roam from the mirror to Dani's cunt, fully on display as she sits with her legs spread as wide as the foot well will allow. </p>
<p>"Oh god, Gil. Yes. Please, Daddy," Dani says as she bites down on her lower lip. "Fill me up. Stretch me open."</p>
<p>Gil doesn't need any more encouragement than that and he reaches across the space between them to rub at her clit for just a moment before he slides his fingers lower and buries his index and middle finger in her waiting heat.</p>
<p>Malcolm pulls himself up and leans forward, head poking between their seats for a better view as Gil starts to pump his fingers. Dani's jaw drops in a silent moan as Gil's fingers move in and out of her body. Malcolm can't help but think how gorgeous she is, and his hand picks up the pace as he continues to jerk himself off.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, do you mind helping a little? Can you kiss my baby girl while I play with her pussy a little? She's so wet for me." Gil says reverently.</p>
<p>Malcolm and Dani lock eyes, and Malcolm's heart skips a beat at the slow smile that spreads over her face as she leans closer to him. Their lips find one another's easily enough, moving slowly together as Malcolm swallows her tiny gasps and moans when Gil picks up the pace, fucking into her a little faster. A little harder.</p>
<p>Malcolm decides he could stay like that forever, but sooner than he'd imagined, Gil is tugging them apart, pulling Malcolm's mouth to his for a quick kiss before sliding his fingers out of Dani and twisting in his seat to bring the glistening digits to Malcolm's mouth.</p>
<p>The taste of Dani washes over his tongue and floods his mouth immediately. He moans loudly and flicks his tongue all over Gil's fingers, dipping in between the digits to lick up every bit of juice coating his skin. He makes sure to choke himself a little on Gil's fingers, knowing that he's not going to get a chance to perform the task with Gil's cock. At least, not for a while.</p>
<p>"Thank you sweetheart, you're being such a good boy today." Gil says, pulling his fingers from Malcolm's mouth and using the saliva coating his skin to slick up the head of his cock. He looks to Dani as he gives his lap a quick pat. "Dani, baby, do you wanna come sit on Daddy's lap?"</p>
<p>Dani nods and crawls over to Gil as he slides his seat as far back as it goes, leaving enough room between himself and the steering wheel for Dani to maneuver her way in. She straddles Gil like she was made for his lap.</p>
<p>Maybe she was. </p>
<p>Lately, Malcolm's been starting to think the three of them were created exclusively for one another. To pleasure and support and love (though none of them has dropped the L-bomb just yet. Malcolm certainly feels it, though).</p>
<p>Gil cups her ass with both hands, letting his eyes sweep over her body — blouse half undone, hair mussed from Gil's grip earlier, naked from the waist down — and Malcolm watches the blush that sweeps over her cheeks at being admired so freely.</p>
<p>"Beautiful," Gil states simply.</p>
<p>Malcolm couldn't agree more.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, would you mind giving me a hand," Gil looks over to Malcolm, knowing he'll understand exactly what's being asked of him.</p>
<p>Malcolm releases his own cock and leans between the seats to grab hold of Gil's, steadying and guiding as Dani lowers herself onto Gil's length with a breathy moan, her eyes slamming closed as Gil fills her up.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Gil whispers as Dani bottoms out. </p>
<p>Malcolm pulls his hand back but Gil catches hold and places the gentlest of kisses to Malcolm's palm. It's a promise, Malcolm knows, that Gil will be rewarding him soon, and Malcolm shivers in delight.</p>
<p>"Keep touching yourself, sweetheart," Gil says, releasing his hand. "Make yourself feel good, but don't come. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Malcolm's breath catches in his throat at the tone. There's no question that this time is most definitely an order, and Gil expects Malcolm to comply.</p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy. I understand," Malcolm says, taking a deep breath to tamp down the arousal that's coursing through his veins. He's not willing to be bad, not tonight when Gil is so pleased with them both. Tonight, Malcolm wants nothing more than to make Daddy happy.</p>
<p>So he gets himself comfortable on the edge of the back seat, close enough that he can watch Gil's cock disappear in Dani over and over and over as she starts to ride him, nice and slow so Gil can fully appreciate the motion.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Daddy," she says, her voice husky with desire as her pussy swallows Gil up. "You feel so good inside me. You're so big."</p>
<p>Malcolm watches as Gil brings a hand up to the back of her hair and pulls her in for a bruising kiss, watches Gil's tongue chase Dani's into her mouth, watches Dani grind down on Gil's dick to keep the contact between their lips and not risk pulling off as she rides him.</p>
<p>The sound that's ripped from Malcolm falls somewhere between a moan and a whimper as he watches them fuck. He's so turned on it almost hurts, but he's also feeling a little bit left out and wants to feel them against him.</p>
<p>Gil and Dani both seem to understand and Gil leans over to kiss Malcolm thoroughly while Dani runs a hand through his hair, pushing him into Gil's eager lips. The feel of Gil's goatee as it scrapes over Malcolm's skin, the scrape of Dani's fingernails as they scrub over his scalp, it all combines to ground him and remind him of just why he loves these two so damn much.</p>
<p>Dani's hand slips from his hair to grasp his shoulder as she starts to ride Gil in earnest, bouncing in his lap as best she can without hitting her head on the roof of the car. Gil, meanwhile, tangles his tongue with Malcolm's, licking into his mouth with a fervour that leaves Malcolm shaking as he jerks himself even faster.</p>
<p>With his eyes closed tight, Malcolm hears, rather than sees, Gil's hands slide up to cup Dani's breasts — the rustle of her blouse, the groan in Gil's throat, the filthy fucking moan that escapes Dani's lips between the quiet, "uh, uh, uh," that is punched out of her every time she bottoms out on Gil's impressive dick.</p>
<p>It's not long before Malcolm has to grasp the base of his cock to keep from popping off and he pulls back from Gil's searing kiss at the same time, gasping in a much needed breath to steady himself.</p>
<p>"My good boy," Gil whispers, lust shining bright in his eyes around his blown pupils. "Can you give Dani a hand? I think my girl is ready for her reward, aren't you, baby?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Dani moans.</p>
<p>Malcolm releases his cock and reaches between Gil and Dani, his fingers moving unerringly to the little bundle of nerves that he knows so well. He knows exactly how to touch her — circling her clit with just the right amount of pressure, the pads of his fingers alternating a smooth rub with a gentle tap that sends her careening over the edge in a matter of minutes.</p>
<p>She collapses on Gil's chest as she comes down from her high, her back rising and falling in an undulating wave as she catches her breath. Malcolm pulls his fingers back and sucks them into his mouth, idly licking at the digits and watching the way Dani and Gil wrap around each other, loving the way they fit together.</p>
<p>Gil weaves his arms around her body but turns his face to Malcolm, looking down at his dick where it's still standing tall and proud in his lap.</p>
<p>"Think you can keep stroking, sweetheart?" Gil asks gently, "Maybe even start fingering yourself open a little?"</p>
<p>The answer is yes. The answer is <em>always</em> yes.</p>
<p>He has his pants kicked off in no time at all and slides his ass off the edge of the seat to give himself plenty of room to work. Gil doesn't even need to ask him to suck on his fingers to wet them; he knows how much Gil likes it when he uses his own spit to finger himself open for him. Knows how much Gil likes to watch his fingers disappear into his greedy hole.</p>
<p>"Mmmm. Such a good boy for me," Gil encourages as Malcolm dips a finger inside of himself. The angle is awkward, but Gil reaches between the seats and wraps his hand around Malcolm's calf, providing him with a grounding touch as he starts to prep himself for Gil. "You want Daddy's cock, sweetheart? Want me to fuck into your tight little hole?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy." Malcolm is so turned on at this point — watching Gil and Dani together always does that to him — that he immediately shoves a second finger inside of himself, wincing a little at the stretch and burn.</p>
<p>"Hey," Gil says, the single word carrying a bite of warning and Malcolm freezes instantaneously. "Gentle."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Daddy," Malcolm casts his eyes down but immediately starts pumping one finger again, slowly, the way he knows Gil wants. </p>
<p>Gil has no problem with Malcolm experiencing pain when they're playing, but he expects to be the one to cause it. Malcolm knows that when he wants it rough, when he needs it to hurt, just a little, all he needs to do is ask. But Gil despises Malcolm causing himself any amount of pain. Ever.</p>
<p>"That's okay, sweetheart, just take it nice and slow. We're in no rush." Gil says while rubbing circles on Dani's lower back, and suddenly Malcolm understands that Gil wants to give Dani enough time to recover so that she can help when it's time for Gil's to fuck him.</p>
<p>So Malcolm forces himself to slow down, to use one finger at a time until Gil tells him to add another, and when he's buried three fingers deep in his ass, Dani finally pulls herself up from Gil's chest and looks over to Malcolm.</p>
<p>She smiles softly at him, eyes trailing down to where his fingers are stretching his hole, and he smiles back just as softly.</p>
<p>"I think he's ready for you, Daddy," she says quietly, bringing her lips to Gil's so the words just barely brush over his lips.</p>
<p>"Is she right, sweetheart?" Gil asks Malcolm as he darts his tongue out to sweep over Dani's lips, then nips lightly at her plush bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth before letting it go with a chuckle at her surprised 'Oh'.</p>
<p>"Yes, please," Malcolm does his best to keep himself from begging. "I'm nice and open for you, Daddy, just the way you like."</p>
<p>Malcolm has to change his angle a little to watch as Dani lifts herself from Gil's cock — still achingly hard and now glistening with her juices. Gil opens the door and leads her off his lap that way, following right behind her before tilting the driver's seat forward and ushering her in the back.</p>
<p>Malcolm lays back across the seat and pulls his legs up on the seat, clearing a space for Dani in the footwell and she quickly drops down to her knees next to Malcolm, kissing him gently as Gil climbs in and closes the door behind him. It's only a moment longer before he's settled between Malcolm's legs, running one hand up Malcolm's abdomen and threading the other in Dani's hair, encouraging them to kiss deeper.</p>
<p>They're both more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>Their tongues dance until Gil slides his hands up the back of Malcolm's thighs and pushes his legs up until his thighs hit his chest. At that point, Malcolm pulls back from his kiss with Dani so he can watch Gil line up his cock — slicked up with Dani's come — and slowly push himself inside of Malcolm's body.</p>
<p>It's glorious.</p>
<p>Gil fits in him so perfectly that it's like he's been living his life half full and suddenly he's whole. A keening cry spills from Malcolm's lips as Gil snaps his hips, but Dani leans in and swallows the sound, crushing their lips back together as Gil jackhammers into him. </p>
<p>And Gil doesn't hold back. He knows how close Malcolm is to coming, knows it's going to be over soon, so he dives right in, fucking him hard and fast. He keeps the pace for several minutes then abruptly slows to long, smooth strokes, straightening up as much as he can in the cramped space and pulling Malcolm's legs along with him so his ass is in Gil's lap. As soon as Malcolm's feet are up on Gil's shoulders, he turns his face to mouth at the sensitive skin on the inside of Malcolm's ankle, planting light kisses along the small jut of bone.</p>
<p>"You know what Daddy would really like to see?" Gil is breathless with exertion from pounding into Malcolm, and Malcolm moans at the sight of Gil, flush and sweating and clearly close to coming himself. "I'd like to see my baby girl swallow down my little boy."</p>
<p>Malcolm and Dani both moan at the suggestion, and Dani shuffles over immediately, kneeling next to the seat and wrapping a delicate hand around the base of Malcolm's cock as she leads it to her mouth.</p>
<p>His eyes slam shut at the onslaught of sensations. With Gil rocking his hips to slowly pump into Malcolm, and Dani swirling her tongue over his frenulum, he can feel himself teetering on the precipice of orgasm.</p>
<p>"Ungh," Malcolm cries out, so far past the point of being able to vocalize what he's feeling that he doesn't even try. </p>
<p>When Gil shifts Malcolm in his lap, it causes his cock to brush over Malcolm's prostate while simultaneously pushing Malcolm into the tight heat of Dani's throat and he's done for. He comes with a shout, shooting his load into Dani's mouth and moaning as he feels the contraction of her throat muscles around the head of his cock when she swallows almost every drop he spurts.</p>
<p>She pulls off when he whimpers with oversensitivity and Malcolm opens his eyes just in time to see Dani look up at Gil with a mischievous grin, dropping her jaw to show him the last of Malcolm's spend pooled on her tongue. Gil groans and tugs her in for a kiss, letting her pass the milky substance into his mouth as he picks up the pace again, chasing his own release.</p>
<p>Boneless and sated, Malcolm lays back and luxuriates in the feeling of being used after he's already come, letting the shockwaves of pleasure wash over with no need to get off again. Instead, he revels in Gil's pleasure as the man's cock spears into him over and over and over until Gil's hands grip almost painfully tight on Malcolm's hips and he comes with a resounding groan that echoes through the tight space.</p>
<p>And if Malcolm thought he couldn't possibly feel any better than he did a moment ago, he's proven wrong as Gil shoots his hot load inside of him, filling him up so perfectly that Malcolm feels like the world has stopped for them.</p>
<p>Gil stays inside of him while he catches his breath, knowing how much Malcolm relishes the feeling of being filled, especially after being <em>filled</em>. Dani, meanwhile, leans in to trail soft kisses along both of their abdomens while they're still joined together, her quiet voice cutting over the panting sounds of both men leveling their breathing.</p>
<p>"Jesus, do you have any idea how sexy you two are together?"</p>
<p>Malcolm reaches out, floundering for her hand, which she offers with a smile, linking their fingers together. He pulls her hand to his mouth and kisses her knuckles, soaking up the quiet chuckle that falls from her lips at the gesture.</p>
<p>"Nowhere near as sexy as the two of you together," Malcolm murmurs against her hand. He means it, too. Watching the two of them together gets him hotter than he's ever been before and he still can't believe he's somehow fallen into a relationship (fallen in love) with these two amazing people.</p>
<p>None of them seem to be in any hurry, but eventually they pull apart and find all of their discarded items of clothing, trading soft kisses as they clean themselves up as best they can and right their clothes. Before long, they're all settled back in the car, driving back to Manhattan. Malcolm rests his head against the window and stares into the middle distance, though he feels Gil's eyes drift back to him in the rearview mirror throughout the ride and he smiles softly each time he does. </p>
<p>It's late by the time they get back to the city, but perhaps unsurprisingly, Malcolm doesn’t want to go home. He's not quite ready to be alone just yet. So when Gil pulls up in front of his own house rather than dropping off either Malcolm or Dani, his chest fills with a warmth that he's becoming oddly accustomed to.</p>
<p>Gil smiles at him in the mirror, obviously knowing exactly what Malcolm wants. What he needs.</p>
<p>Before he knows it, the three of them are washed up and settled in Gil's bed, and his body is slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep. He's just on the verge of crossing that line into slumber when Gil's quiet tones break the silence of the night.</p>
<p>"I love you both," he says quietly. "You don't need to say it back, I just—"</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Malcolm and Dani both speak up at the same time, and then snicker at the overlap. </p>
<p>"I've been in love with both of you for a while now," Malcolm says, thrilled to say out loud what he's been feeling for so long. There's an exhilarating lightness in his soul at the admission. </p>
<p>"Me, too," Dani echoes, sounding almost shy, and Malcolm knows just how difficult it is for her to let her guard down enough to admit to her feelings.</p>
<p>But it's possibly the best experience in the world to hear it.</p>
<p>It takes nearly an hour after that for them to settle enough to actually sleep, and at that point the sky is already beginning to lighten. It doesn't matter though, because they have each other and have all the time in the world now that they know where they stand and what they mean to one another.</p>
<p>As Malcolm falls asleep nestled next to his lovers, he decides that he would like to spend the rest of his nights just like this. And with a smile on his face, he realizes that he can.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>